Always
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: Severus Snape has always been obsessed by Lily Evans and takes this obsession to a while new level in this story. But in the process, realises something very important and understands love a bit better. Rated M for issues of obsession and sex scenes.


_Author's note. This story is set after Harry is born but before Voldemort decides to target the Potters. So Severus has given his master the first half of the prophecy but Lily Potter isn't in particular danger, except for the fact she's a Muggleborn and a member of the Order of the Phoenix._

_Consider this my sort of version of how Severus's love for his Lily was renewed and why he ended up giving everything for her._

_I really love Severus as a character, as a sort of anti hero. You never knew what side he was in till the very end. In this story, he starts off as a rather nasty character but I'd like to think he changed once he started working for the Light._

_Warning for description of obsession and mature sex._

_Enjoy and please review._

Severus watched the young mother carrying her baby down the street, completely unaware that she was being watched. For once, she didn't have her doting husband nearby, making it all the easier for Severus to watch.

In his eyes, there was no more beautiful woman on the planet than Lily Evans. That glorious, long flowing red hair the envy of many others that shone bright in sunlight was her most obvious feature. But there were so many more if you only took the time to look. She was tall, though she didn't tower and had a very slim body.

Since she was a red head, she had very pale skin but wasn't covered in freckles. Instead, she had a smattering across her nose that merely enhanced her looks. And then there were her eyes, those bright sparkling emerald orbs. He could easily spend hours gazing into their depths, they were just so animated. All in all, Lily Evans was a very beautiful woman.

Why did she have to be Muggleborn?

That was a questions that had dogged him for some time, it was the reason they could not be together. Or so he told himself, ignoring everything else.

If she'd only been at least a Half Blood, then things could have been so different. She'd have been in Slytherin for starters where it would have been easily to maintain their friendship. And she would have been away from the influence of those accursed Gryffindors'.

He could have educated her about how inferior Muggles were and got her to abandon her Muggle heritage like he had. He personally knew how foul Muggles were, he'd been forced to live with his _father _for seventeen years. And she should know, considering the kind of _sister _she had, the perfect example of why Muggles needed to be repressed.

He again, conveniently forgot her kind hearted parents who had passed away last year.

Anyway, even if she'd still be in Gryffindor, if she'd been a Half Blood they could have been friends more openly. Sure, in First Year, it wasn't so bad, no one really cared who mixed with who. But as the years went on and the Dark Lord grew in power, this became more and more important.

Of course, as a boy and girl, they had their own friends but these friends could mix. She had Mudbloods and Blood Traitors for friends, while he had Pure Blood and prospective Death Eaters for friends. So, they all clashed with Severus and Lily in the middle.

Sometimes, he used to dream that Lily was no actually a Muggleborn. She'd been orphaned at a young age and adopted by Mr and Mrs Evans. This was a near impossible scenario with a Pureblood but not necessarily with a Half Blood. Her Wizard father had died and her Muggle mother, unable to cope, had given her daughter up for adoption.

That would have been perfect and it would have made a lot of sense. After all, how could a mere Muggleborn be so talented and skilled? She was one of the best students by the end of their time at Hogwarts and definitely the top Witch. There had to be real magic in her blood, he couldn't believe his honest, sweet Lily flower had stolen it.

That was what his friends and the Dark Lord said, Muggles were so jealous of them, that they stole Magic from proper Wizards and Witches.

His eyes narrowed as Lily paused to examine some Potion ingredients on display outside the Apothecary. She had Potter's spawn in a sort of wrap that meant the brat was strapped to her chest. He couldn't see much of the tiny baby, except for a head crowed with a tuff of black hair.

No doubt the very image of _Potter _senior, he forgot the brat's name. There was no reason to memorise the name of any spawn of Potter, no matter the mother. He sneered briefly, wouldn't surprise him if there were a few Muggle children running around with suspiciously messy black hair, knobbly knees and overpowering arrogance.

Now that she was a mother, Lily didn't work anymore. She'd actually spent six months on a tour of the world while her _boyfriend_ trained as an Auror along with that moron Black. Severus wished he could have joined her but frankly even if they'd still been friends, he wouldn't have been able to.

He'd spent a whole year earning his rank as a qualified Potions Master, the youngest Britain had seen for several generations. At the moment, he was working as a Potion brewer, producing and selling Potions. He loved his work, though it hadn't quite taken off yet.

Still, he did well enough, it helped he had certain...connections.

He had already brewed Potions for the Wizarding Elite, Potions that were rare and difficult to do. In return, he was often gifted with old Potions' texts, expensive or hard to get ingredients and of course, gold. With these kinds of generous offerings, he could brew the most incredible Potions.

He could have simply done just that, brewed Potions. But he wasn't content just to do that, he wanted more. He wanted to be part of the action, part of the new world, new Order. He would help the Dark Lord shape the whole of Britain, maybe even the whole world.

Muggles would be made to serve them, Wizards while the magical folk ruled in peace and happiness. He could have it all, power, gold, influence and...any woman he chose?

He wasn't sure about this last part. No doubt Muggle concubines would be allowed, just as long as there were no offspring from such a get together. But could he have his beloved Lily like that? He knew he'd allow no other to touch her but did she have to have such a low status?

Despite her Blood status, he'd willingly take her for his wife. Their children would be Half Bloods like him but the Muggle part of their heritage would slowly disappear as long as they married other Witches and Wizards. Surely that would be acceptable?

After all, there were loyal Death Eaters who were Half Bloods, and they were allowed to procreate. Why not with a Muggle Born?

"Yes, I'll take some, how much?"

He focused again on Lily who was purchasing some Potions ingredients. He hadn't seen what she'd chosen so he couldn't guess what Potion she planned to make. But no doubt it was a tricky Potion, she had always loved Potions so much and wouldn't be content with a ordinary, easy to make one.

How he missed the days when they sat side by side, slouched over a bubbling cauldron.

Making sure his hood was securely covering his face, he discreetly followed her as she left the apothecary and made her way to the Leaky Cauldron. He didn't fear being spotted, he was a master of stealth. It made his job as a spy easier.

It was the middle of nearing the end of August and he'd need to be back at the school before then. During June, he'd applied for the position of Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and succeeded in getting his post. This had partly been thanks to Lucius's influence on the board of school Governors, not that he wasn't fully qualified.

He was a bit on the young side but he knew what he was talking about and fully confident about handling the little brats. He knew Dumbledore didn't trust him, not after he'd been caught eavesdropping on his conversation with the new Divination teacher. But he was sure he could change that, given time.

He would earn the old fool's trust and then report back to his Lord.

He smiled thinly at this, he couldn't wait to get started. This thought sustained him as he continued following Lily as she left Digoen Alley, then the Leaky Cauldron and out into Muggle London. She wasn't afraid, despite the times, she walked carefully with her baby but without fear.

That was another thing he liked about her, she wasn't the type to fall weeping on her bed. Neither was she over the top like that bride of Lestrange, Bellatrix Black. Lily wasn't afraid to give her opinion but she didn't force her opinions on others. And he liked that about her as well.

He knew where she lived and knew that it would take her a while to get back as she couldn't apperate with a baby. Nor would she use the floo network, instead she would take a train and then a bus to get home. Typical Potter, letting his wife and son wonder around like this.

He was actually surprised Lily lived in the city, she had always wanted to live within the countryside. Perhaps they planned to when their baby was older, who knew. Perhaps Potter wanted to be closer to the action, yes that was probably it.

That stupid, arrogant Gryffindor didn't appreciate his lovely, intelligent wife who was worth so much more than him. She deserved to have the best, even though he knew she didn't set store by that. As long as she had enough to support herself and her baby, she was happy.

He stopped dead in his tracks as she carried on walking.

He could give her everything she needed, _wanted. _Security, protection, excitement, magic, love and...passion.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

He had always dreamed about having Lily as his but dreams of her in his bed? Only in his wild most erotic fantasy had he pictured that but never in much detail funnily enough. He'd always just concentrated on the moment when she realised that he was the only one for him. When she'd run into his arms and hug him, kiss him.

His heart started to beat a little harder as he thought about this. What he wouldn't give for just one night with his beloved Lily, he'd do just about _anything. _He liked his lips in an uncharacteristic fashion, dare he ask the Dark Lord to spare her? He had a feeling that wouldn't end well, and he didn't want to lose his place in the Dark Lord's good books.

But as he slowly started to walk along the street, something began to grow within him.

Why couldn't he have Lily for that one night? After all, he had the skill, the talent and the Potions to pull it off. It wouldn't be rape, he'd never hurt his precious flower like that, he'd make sure she enjoyed every moment of it. He smiled softly, yes, he'd construct the perfect plan to carry out his heart's desire.

Later that evening.

"James, you're home at last,"

James Potter smiled as his pretty wife as she greeted him. He received a kiss on the cheek as she let him into their house. He was led into the sitting room where he collapsed with a sigh on the comfy sofa. In a little open crib, was a sleeping baby, warmly tucked up with a blanket.

"He's just fallen asleep," Lily said as she came back into the room with a glass of juice.

"No Firewhiskey?" James joked with a grin as he accepted his glass.

"No way James," she said, lightly whacking him on the back of his head with a rolled up paper.

"I'm not having a husband who comes home from work only to drink, you'll end up with a horrible beer belly like my sister's husband."

James winced.

"Ouch, that hurt," James laughed, sipping his juice that was pumped with nutrient potion.

As an Auror and a member of the Order of the phoenix, he needed to keep in shape. So he had his wife brew him a potion that helped give him a boost. It was only safe to take it as part of a healthy diet and regular exercise, otherwise there were side effects.

"So," he grinned with a winning, cocky smile.

"What's for dinner?"

"Chicken curry," she replied offhandedly, as she checked her little baby who was still sleeping soundly.

"I was shopping all morning and nearly all afternoon, I'm too tired to do anything else."

"Sounds great Lils'," James said with a grin, rubbing his stomach to indicate this.

She laughed at his antics and asked him to watch Harry. He relaxed on the sofa, enjoying the feeling of arriving home to his lovely spouse. He kept one eye on the baby, but the baby was quiet and didn't rouse.

They had a lovely dinner together, Lily was a good cook like her mother. In the middle of it, Harry woke up and started to grouse so Lily got up and went to feed him. James carried on eating, watching out of the corner of his eye as she breast fed her baby.

Once she'd finished, she excused herself to change his nappy and put him to bed. James chuckled as she reminded him it was his turn tomorrow to deal with little Harry. Naturally, he promised to do his bit.

In order to be useful, after she'd come back down and eaten the rest of her dinner, he washed and dried up. He also tidied away everything so that she wouldn't have any work to do. The two of them then collapsed on the sofa, snuggling up together.

"Hmm, this is nice," James said, wrapping an arm around Lily.

"Yeah," she sighed with a tired smile, leaning against him.

"We've been so busy lately."

James gave her a sideways glance. Lightly, he stroked her cheek with his other hand, causing her to look at him. She gave him a smile and in another moment, they were kissing each other very passionately. This continued for a while with a little below the neck action from James.

Finally, Lily broke apart to say.

"I'll get everything ready upstairs," she said a little breathlessly.

"I'll be there in a minute," he said with a wink and she laughed before heading upstairs.

About five or so minutes later, James Potter entered the bedroom. To one side, there was a crib with a sleeping baby in it. The crib would be charmed so that they could hear Harry but he wouldn't be disturbed by them.

Lily was just pulling on a nightgown as he paused in the doorway.

"You were quick," she teased as he grinned.

"I'll just use the bathroom quickly," he said, offering her a glass.

"Here's your favourite, pomegranate juice,"

She brightened as she came over to accept it.

"Oh James, thank you, I am feeling a little thirsty,"

"Anything for you, Lily," he said as he departed the bedroom to enter the modest bathroom.

There, he dug a vial out from his pocket and drank its contents. He hissed and gripped the sink's rim as his features shifted and morphed back into their original form. A minute later, Severus Snape looked up to see his reflection.

He smiled, the Polyjuice antidote had worked perfectly. It had been ridiculously easy capture Potter and left him snoring in a hotel room booked for the night. A few strands of hair and you had yourself a new James Potter.

But though he had come to the house disguised as James Potter, he wasn't leaving like this. Nor was he sleeping with Lily as James Potter, he wanted to be in his own skin for that.

Not that she'd know, the Potion he'd slipped her when she took the offered bedtime drink that would make her see only James. She'd never know he wasn't her husband she slept with this night, not unless he told her. Which he didn't plan on doing she'd be furious.

He took off Potter's causal shirt, which he hated to admit was actually quite sensible. It was almost smart causal, though he suspected Lily's influence. He started to feel nervous about what he was about to do.

Not because it was wrong and made him every bit of the scum Potter had always accused him of being. But because he was finally about to do it, he was finally going to sleep with Lily, to know what it was like to be within.

There was a pair of pyjama bottoms hanging up behind the door, so he removed the rest of his clothes and put them on. They felt remarkably clean, maybe they'd actually been hung here for this very purpose. Who knew but he wasn't going to dwell on it. It wasn't as though he'd be wearing them for much longer.

As he walked back into the bedroom, he saw Lily sitting up and waiting for him. The silk like fabric of her nightgown clung to her skin, leaving little to the imagination. He grinned as he approached, not to fast but not dawdling.

She lifted the covers and he climbed into bed, feeling her warm body against him. Frankly, it was enough for arousal to spread through his body though it wasn't obvious yet. Gently, he cupped her head, leaning over her slightly as he kissed her.

She kissed him back, wrapping arms around his neck and settling back onto the pillows. He moved so that he was even more over her, kissing a little more passionately. She bit back a moan, becoming aroused as they continued.

He started to run a hand down the fabric covered body, taking in her scent. She shivered as his hand went under the material and travelled back up her body. She let out a gasp as he touched the area between her legs.

"Oh James," she moaned and he had to bite back a scowl. No matter what name she uttered, he could distort it in his memory so that she said _his_ name.

"Oh, oh, oh," she moaned as he continued to arouse her, his long fingers showing their skill.

Finally, he pulled back to free himself of his trousers, and tossed them away. He didn't let back down as Lily was sitting up to remove her nightgown. Tenderly, he helped her to pull it over her head and then she lay back so he could take in her naked form.

He had never even gotten close to seeing what she looked like, utterly bare. Her skin was a flawless white, even her stomach looked beautiful though it still bore the signs of pregnancy. Her breasts were very firm looking and seemed to be neither too big nor small. The nipples looked hard and he couldn't wait to touch them.

But it was the sight of her sex that really got to him. He could feel the beginnings of a blush start to creep up his neck as he gazed down at her, ready and willing for him. It was just as well it was dark, he doubted Potter blushed. He didn't realise how lucky it was.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered and she smiled shyly.

"Thank you James, you're not so bad yourself,"

She reached up a hand to touch the area between his stomach and chest. Merlin's beard, but those touches only made his arousal grow. But he didn't want to end this too quickly, not when he might never get another chance at this.

So he bent his head and gently sucked on a hard nipple. She gasped and writhed under his grasp as he massaged the other breast with a slightly rough hand. He then gripped her waist as he started to kiss between those glorious mounds. He then moved steadily downwards, he was now on top of her properly and loving every moment of it.

The feel, the scent of his skin against his was just so intoxicating. Mere words couldn't even begin to describe who he felt, it was just too wonderful.

She arched her back as he suddenly got even lower and now she was clutching his head, running fingers through his long, silky hair.

"J-James, don't tease," she groaned as he carried on with what he was doing.

"What do you want, Lily?" he now asked her, looking down into bright green eyes that were alive with desire.

"I want you," she whispered and his heart soared, not least because she hadn't used Potter's name. She simply wanted him.

He moved between her legs, feeling a burning heat that was enough to finish off his erection which stood proud and tall. Silently vowing to be gentle, as though they were mere teenagers engaging in an illicit tryst, he thrust into her.

She yelled with pleasure as he forced his way all the way in, till he couldn't go any further. He himself had let out a small cry as this had happened, as he was squeezed in such a delicious way.

"Oh yes," he groaned, nearly going weak with pleasure.

Composing himself, he started to thrust, in, out, all the while, Lily yelled, moaned and writhed under him. He had literally died and gone to heaven. Her arms were holding onto the back of his neck tightly but he didn't care, he was too lost to care about anything but having this last forever.

His lips were locked with hers, sweat running down their bodies as they got hotter and hotter. And he could feel a build up deep within him and knew it would all be over soon. So he kept on thrusting, not letting up his pace and she bucked her body in response to each delicious thrust.

Finally he came and pumped deep into her with an almost strangled cry of triumph. He felt her orgasm and he gasped out loud before slumping down on her. She weakly fell back against the pillows again, her sweaty red hair a mess and everywhere.

But sitting up slightly, there was nothing more lovely than the sight of her panting heavily below him.

"Oh James," she gasped, as he gently lay on top of her again.

"We haven't made love like that in ages,"

He smiled down at her.

"I wanted you to enjoy yourself," he said simply.

She smiled back, eyes full of mischief.

"I'm not sure if I enjoyed myself as much as you did," she teased.

"You may need to have another go."

And he did, with pleasure.

A long time later, they lay in bed together, she wrapped in his arms and resting on his chest. He felt so happy, so satisfied, nothing could mar this perfect moment.

He felt Lily stir and then she said softly.

"James, this probably isn't the best time but there's something I want you to do."

"What's that?" he asked sleepily, he couldn't wait to fall asleep with her.

"The next time you see him, I want you to apologise to Severus," she said quietly.

"Wh-what?" he gasped, utterly shocked.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing and he blurted out.

"Why?"

"Because you hurt him James," she said quietly.

"For nearly six years, you and Sirius tormented and bullied him. Like you did others but I never understood why you picked on him so."

He knew why. Because Lily gave him the time of day and never even looked at James. But he was still so shocked, he barely heard himself saying.

"You make it sound as though he never fought back but trust me, he did."

"Maybe, but you can't deny, you started this whole silly quarrel," she said sternly before looking up into his eyes with a soft expression.

"James, I know you've changed but I want you to do this one thing for me. You were the reason our friendship was finished back in fifth year."

"I thought you said that wasn't the only reason," he protested and she sighed.

"No, you weren't, you were just the straw that broke the camel's back. Me and Sev had been drifting apart for a while before that, something else would have finished. But what you did was wrong, in every possible sense. You _were_ an arrogant bullying toe rag back then James Potter."

He was silent for a long moment.

"You still miss him?"

She nodded, a little tearfully.

"Would you forgive him?"

"Oh James," she sighed, cuddling closer to him.

"I forgave him a long time ago but I couldn't be with him. He's on too dangerous a path and if he continued to see me, he could've been killed. I've longed to see him again, to tell him how I feel but I don't know how to reach him safely."

She shivered and then said.

"I'd die if my interference got him tortured or worse, killed. I can't risk that James."

Sometime later, he lay awake, Lily sound asleep against his chest. He'd promised to say sorry to, well, _himself _to set her mind at ease and she'd been happy at this. They'd kissed again and then she'd fallen asleep.

He couldn't believe what he'd found out, she'd actually forgiven him for what he'd said. And not only that, she hadn't said anything for fear of what might happen to her. She really was his one and truest friend.

Guilt settled heavily on him but he shoved it away, now wasn't the time for that.

He'd return Potter to her, the man would think he'd only had an accident, after having spent the night with his wife and son. He wouldn't tell anyone of James's weaknesses, though it would be so easy to do.

And Lily, his sweet Lily. He never hurt her by telling her what had happened. He'd do everything in his power to keep her safe, even if that meant keeping her husband alive. And as for her son?

Well, it was a apart of her and she clearly loved him dearly. So, he would protect him too, whatever it took.

Three days later, the Dark Lord decided that Harry Potter was the one meant to destroy him. Severus Snape begged Albus Dumbledore to help him save Lily Evans who the Dark Lord would not give to him. In return for her safety and that of her family, he turned Spy, serving the Light now.

And even though she met her death just over a year later, he still honoured his promise. Her served the Light and watched over her son though it untimely cost him his life. He also safeguarded the students at their beloved school, ensuring that none perished under his rule.

He was admired and praised by her son, Harry Potter who bestowed the highest honour he could. By naming his youngest son, born with Lily's green eyes, Albus Severus.

"_After all this time?"_

"_Always,"_

_Author's note. The last two sentences are quotes from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows which of course, belongs to JK. Please tell me what you thought of this one shot, I'd really like to know. Thanks for reading._


End file.
